Charmed:Liar's Fire
by Charmedfinal2009
Summary: a mysterious man by the name of Liar appears at the manor askinfg for help. He wants the charmed Ones to destroy the witch that cursed him. its up to the charmed Ones to discover his deception


Charmed: The Liar's Fire

The Charmed Ones are in the kitchen. Phoebe is sitting on the table eating some cereal as she reads the paper. She looks up as Prue goes to the coffee machines and pours it in a cup. Piper was sitting at the other end of the table. Leo walks in with his tool belt on and smiles and say Good morning. Piper smiles and say Is anything wrong Leo. No but there is someone at the door said Leo. Prue gives a weird look and then looks at Phoebe who shrugs her shoulder. Prue walks into the living room with Piper and Phoebe following her. She sees a man with a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned showing his slightly hairy chest. He had blue eyes with black oily hair combed backwards. He had these leather bags in his hands. He had a thin mustache with a completely shaved chin. Phoebe eyebrows rose as she smiled. Piper started fanning herself and Prue just gave as showing all teeth grin that stayed for a long time. Leo clears his throat as walks behind them. All of them looked back and looked back at the man. Why are you here asked Prue. The man smiled and said a magical problem. Prue smiled quickly disappeared and all of them moved out of the way to let the man walk through with his bags. Why do you have bags asked Phoebe? Because I am on the run from an evil witch said the man. The man sat down on the couch as the Charmed Ones excused themselves into the kitchen. Do we trust him or not said Piper. Phoebe looked at Piper and said Of course he is an innocent. Prue crossed her arms and said I don't know. Phoebe sighed and said What if I try to get a premonition to see this evil witch he is talking about. Prue looked at Piper and then said that would help. But what if you don't see anything then what so we do them said Piper. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders I don't know we will figure that out when it happens. Piper sighed making her bangs go up in the air. They all went inside the den and looked at the man as Prue sat on the couch across from the man. Phoebe just smiled at the man as she held her hand out. He shook her hand and Phoebe had a premonition off him be in a pit of fire. A woman was wearing a red dress that was cut in down the middle showing cleavage. The premonition ended and Phoebe smiles and turns to her sisters. Kitchen now said Phoebe and she turns around and say will you excuse us again. The man nodded his head. The Charmed Ones where waiting in the kitchen. Prue crosses her arms and ask what did you see. Phoebe looks at them and say it's hard to explain. It went by so fast but I did remember that man burning in a pit of fire and a woman laughing. Piper had a confused look on her face. Prue looked back in the den and the man was looking back at her. Prue gave him one of the big showing all of her teeth smile. What are we going to do ask Piper as she started panicking a little? We can't do a lot due Leo in the basement doing handy work said Piper. So we can't ID the demon in Phoebe's premonition. Prue pushed her bangs back as she walked over to the refrigerator. So what is there to do ask Piper throwing up her hands? Phoebe walks over to the den entrance and said the only we can do is listen to the innocent. Piper shook her head we don't know if he is the innocent you remember what happens when mysterious hot guys come to us said Piper. Phoebe smiles and said nothing bad happened with Leo looking upstairs maybe the string of bad lucks has subsided for the better. Piper arms cross every time something positive comes something bad follows said Piper. They all go back into the den and the man ask is there something wrong. Of course not said Phoebe with a big smile on her face while she patted the man legs. Suddenly Phoebe had another premonition of a lady ion a red cloak standing over a cauldron of water peering into. The lady was looking at a picture of a man. Phoebe looked at Piper and Prue. Attic now said Phoebe.

All of the sister were in the attic with Leo. There is something strange about this man said Leo. Yeah I feel it to said Prue. Phoebe was looking through the book as she said in my premonition I saw a woman with a red cloak on looking into a cauldron of water. Piper crossed her arms and said what did she see. Phoebe said our mystery man of course and it was the same lady in the first premonition. So in other words he was telling the truth said Piper. Phoebe nodded her head and said but some reason I can't find her in the book. Prue looks up at Leo and ask so what does that mean. Well it could possibly mean that she is not a demon said Leo. Prue walks over to the book and ask Phoebe to look through the book to see if the mystery man was in it. Phoebe began to look through it and read a passage. Phoebe looked confused. Phoebe looks up and said Piper and Prue. Piper and Prue walk over to the book standing on both sides of Phoebe. What ask Prue? Doesn't this fit the description of our man said Phoebe. Prue and Piper began reading the passage on the demon. Yeah kind of but it also has some differences said Prue. And plus the Liar's Fire what can that possibly do to us said Piper. Then downs stairs they heard a scream. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe rushed downstairs.

There was a lady in a red cloak smiling and said I've found you Liar. The man just stood there in a middle stance. He rocking slowly to the left and right with his arms stretched out, He was ready for almost anything. The Charmed were already down the stairs and Phoebe said your name is Liar. The man nodded his head and said yeah it is sadly. Phoebe looked at Piper and Prue. Piper let out some air and maid her bangs go up. Piper froze Liar. The Charmed ones came down the stairs and goes to the woman in the red cloak. Who are you and what do you want with Liar over there asked Prue. The woman smiles and says revenge and I've seen he has lied to you too. Phoebe maybe but we caught on early said Phoebe. That good said the woman because if you didn't you would have been burn to the crust in his Liars fire. Prue looked at Phoebe and Prue. Why didn't we know about this said Prue? Phoebe smiled and said maybe we didn't read the next page on him. Prue and Piper yelled in unison Phoebe. But who are you said Prue. I am Ecletra witch of the four seasons said the woman in the red cloak. Piper looks over at Liar and said he is about to unfreeze. Places people said Piper. The Charmed ones go back to their place on the stairs. Liar unfreezes and Prue sends Ecletra flying into the kitchen. Ecletra smiles and a gust of wind carried her out the open window in the kitchen. Liar got back up and stood up and said that the woman who is after me. Phoebe walks over to him and says we know we saw her in a book. Her names Ecletra and she the witch of the four seasons said Phoebe. Liar smiles and say that her.

The Charmed Ones arrived in Ecletra's Territory in a swirl of orbs. Ecletra was waiting for them with a group of demons behind her. Prue looks around the area and saw Ecletra waiting on them. We have a problem said Prue as she looked at both her sisters. Piper started to panic and said it's just our luck to get put ambushed. Phoebe walked over to Ecletra and gets the potion from the bag on her left shoulder. She extends her arm upward potion in hand getting ready to throw it. Prue grabbed her hand quickly and said stop. Why said Phoebe as she lowered her hand and looked at Prue? Because she hasn't attacked yet it has to be a reason said Prue. She right I find that weird all demons want to kill us said Piper looking over at Ecletra. Ecletra starts walking toward them. Prue gets in front of her sisters extending her arms holding her sisters back. What do you want asked Prue. Answers said Ecletra. For what asked Phoebe holding on to Prue's arm. Why are you hear asked Ecletra looking at all three of them. To vanquish you said Phoebe as she raised her arm to throw the potion. Prue sent the potion flying in to the wall making it vial break. Phoebe mouth dropped and she said really Prue what a way to go. She walked away and yelled Leo. Phoebe we need to get the whole story their something fishy about this said Prue. Phoebe started laughing yeah to you and only you as she turned her back. I think it fishy too said Piper as she crossed her arms. Phoebe slowly turned around and rolled her eyes. That just like you to go along with Prue. Whatever Prue says go. It's not right it's called the power of three not the power of one said Phoebe. Leo arrived in a swirl of blue orbs. Leo looked around and saw Phoebe. Take me back home said phoebe. Leo grabbed Phoebe and looked at Prue and Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders and Prue just looked down. Liar is listening in the wall. Liar smiles and shimmers back home.

Phoebe sits on the couch and waits for Leo. Lair comes out the kitchen and sits next to Phoebe. Phoebe turns to Liar and says I need to make another potion and goes into the kitchen. Leo follows and closes the door behind him. Phoebe was by the sink and Leo walks over there by her. What is going on asked Leo? Phoebe looks at the door and says sorry you been out of the loop but we think that Liar is lying to us and trying to make us vanquish the witch that cursed him with a lie. Therefore he has to lie to us to make us burn with his lie unleashing him from the imprisonment of the curse said Phoebe. Leo nods his head and asks so what the curse. Phoebe walks over to the door and then turns back to Leo. Okay the curse makes him have to tell a web of lies to everyone he meets that what I think anyway said Phoebe. We need more information that is why Prue and Piper are back there said Phoebe.

Prue, Piper and Ecletra where now alone hovered in a circle in the middle of the room. So in other words he has to tell a web of lies because of the cursed you lied about to get him into said Prue. Ecletra nodded her head and how do we vanquish him because their no potion for him in the book asked Piper. Ecletra smiled lie to him and make him think his curse is done with and he will be vulnerable to any attack said Ecletra.

Prue. Phoebe, and Piper where in the living room. Liar was on the couch listening in. we were wrong and you were right Phoebe said Prue. Phoebe smiles and said now you owe Liar an apology. Prue and Piper turn to Liar and apologized. Liar just nodded his head. Prue turns back to Phoebe and said now we need to vanquish Ecletra fast before she comes on to our deception. What deception asked Liar listening in? Prue turns around and says we told her that you were dead and that Phoebe vanquished you. Liar smiled and got up and said the curse is broken. His eyes turned black and fire came out of his hands. You stupid witches said Lair. Prue got in front of her sisters. Are we really stupid said Prue as she held her out her hands to push them back? Now said Piper. Ecletra shimmered in and liar eyes went big. You were deceiving me the whole time said Liar. Phoebe smiles and say yes thanks to my power of premonition. Prue moves her arm and that sent him flying into the wall. Ecletra holds out her hands and says now burn by the flames of the curse. Liar started to burn and tuned to ash. Ecletra bowed and said thank you right before she shimmered out. The Charmed one sat on the couch. Phoebe smiled and said my powers saved the day again. Prue nodded her head and yes it did and she smiled at her sisters. Piper just laughed and said I'm just glad we are still alive.


End file.
